Simon's Troop Adventures
by pelacon
Summary: c


**Simon and his Troop's Adventures**

 **Chapter 1 The Adventure**

Once upon a time when the sun goes down to earth. It shined on the little town of southern wishes. And when that happens it meant the strongest and frailest had to go on an adventure. One of the people going on this adventure was a small man called Simon. He was a great friend to the neighbouring village of the hobbits. Let's get back to the story.

It was one rainy day and the people of southern wishes were on their way to find an adventure. So they walked north for hours and hours. They were stopping inside a cliff for a sleep. It was a really long night. In the morning they realised that they were not where they fell to sleep... Oh no. They were inside a deep dark cave. Now the hobbit was indeed very clever. He thought there must be a way out of here and he was right. He looked around and saw that there was a flowing river going throw the middle of the cave. Now I forgot to tell you that they were heading to a sea called Blosia, and now the hobbit thought that that river would lead to Blosia.

So they swam in to the river. It was cold and wet. When they got out the river they had scratches all over them. They climbed on to the river bank. Then Simon found a cave where they all slept. It was not a very good night because they couldn't stop worrying about goblins and trolls.

In the morning they woke up with a startled jump. Something had woken them all up! Then a small, dark figure was walking towards them. It said to them that he was a good wizard and that he was sent by the town of southern wishes. They had all been through so much they didn't know what to believe. But the wizard told them to get on with the journey. So they did.

They had been walking through a deserted land with just sand and trees, sand and trees. The group of about 12 small people. Do you know why there were only that many people going out of a whole town? It was because most of them were very fat. They ate lots because all the food for the surrounding area was made in their village.

Back onto the story. They were just walking when they stopped and looked down a valley with the wizard and saw a village. It was called Beware. Simon and his group thought what could be so bad, when they saw there were giant black spiders with sticky webs. In a blink of an eye Simon's whole group had been tied up in the sticky webs. It was only him left...

 **Chapter 2. The Spiders**

He did not know what to do, but his brain wanted to do something, anything. Now he looked at his dirty and blistered feet. They were running. Because Simon had studied psychology at school, he understood why his feet were doing this, but we don't want to get on to that. So his plan was to go and find a little village with no dangers and get a sword from a blacksmith. In his mind the whole time was what if his friends were dead, and what if he was followed by a spider.

He was about give up on finding a blacksmith when he saw a little town down a valley side. He ran down the hill and finished off with a flip. Then he knocked on the blacksmith's door and out stepped a big bloke dressed in black. Simon asked if he could borrow a sword and he got what he needed. It took exactly five minutes to get up the hill but even though he was tired he carried on. When he got there he found spiders guarding the entrance of the town!

 **Chapter.3 The Rescue**

It was really easy to kill all the spiders at the entrance with the sword. But just as he got to his friends another giant spider crawled on top of him, and no matter how much he stabbed the spider with the sword it seemed not to even feel it. In the end he got the big spider off him by a lot of wrestling, but still needed to kill it. Simon gathered sticks and rubbed frantically and he suddenly made a big roaring fire. At last he killed the last spider with the fire.

He gathered his friends and told them to run in as many different ways as possible. As Thorlord, the oldest and bravest of his kind, was running, he tripped on a small stone that was sticking out slightly from the mud, but managed to quickly get up. Because he tripped he was behind the others. The one spider got really confused and fell in a dark and gloomy hole. Once that happened the Simon, Thorlord…..to be updated.


End file.
